


Sweet Tooth

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [33]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationship, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Chani just really wanted that golden treat, but none of the members were able to win it for him. Looks like he had to take matters into his own hands.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fills your prompt darling! Thank you so much for all your support and leaving such sweet comments!

#

Being on hiatus sucked. Really and truly, there was nothing Juho wanted more than to be up on stage performing with his members, this song that was drawing in so many new fans. But his health came first, he knew that, and the fans understood. When he greeted them on fancafe or vlive they always made sure to wish him back to health and reassure him that it was ok. Juho loved all their Fantasies so much, how they had gotten so lucky to have such wonderful fans he really couldn't fathom.

If there was one thing he missed more than performing on stage, it was spending time with the members. Sure they all still came home to the dorm after schedules but it wasn't the same. There was no five am arguing over seats in the vans or midnight snack runs to the convenience store when they weren't supposed to. Instead, he just went between the dorm and his studio, alone. Trying to do work without getting Youngbin or their manager on his back for not resting well enough. It was a tough task, but he had done harder. After all, he had spent a decade training for this opportunity, a few months of rest wasn't going to stop him. 

Inseong teased him about watching all of their live stages. But what else was he supposed to do with his free time? This way he could keep the song fresh in his mind while also secretly doing the fanchants for the others. It made him feel a little better, supporting them from home. He also watched their behind the stage cuts, and one such episode made him laugh very hard. Everyone knew that Chani had a horrid sweet tooth. And seeing him get so frustrated over a game made Juho miss them all the more. It was cute - Chani's reactions that is, not missing his members. 

When they all finally arrived home that night everyone was exhausted. They had given today's schedules their everything and so Juho had some snacks and health drinks prepared for them when they trudged in together. Taeyang barely registered a weary smile at Juho before going straight to the bathroom to shower. One thing he wouldn't miss about doing active promotions was having to wait to shower even when you were drenched in sweat. The others all spread themselves out after thanking Juho or wishing him a good night. Some waited for the bathroom while others just went straight to bed. Only one person remained in the living area with him.

 

"Are you waiting for the shower?"

"No."

 

Chani was chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous habit he had never really grown out of in all the years Juho had known him. Usually, he kept it under control, it was only when he was very tired that he lost focus. Juho simply patted the space beside him on the couch, encouraging their youngest to come and sit with him. He did, after a moment's hesitation, and even went so far as to lean his head on Juho's shoulder. Internally he was screaming with joy, open displays of affection like this from Chani were rare and therefore highly treasured. Gently, Juho began running his fingers through the other rapper's hair, earning him a pleased hum. 

 

"Did you watch our stage today hyung?"

"Of course I did, you know I watch every one."

"What about the after show?"

"Mmhmm, you were really annoyed with Taeyang-ah weren't you?"

"How hard is it to pick up some sweets with chopsticks! He didn't even get any of the good ones."

 

Juho chuckled under his breath at the pouty tone in Chani's voice. He really loved chocolates. If Juho had his way, he would make sure their maknaes got snacks and sweets at any opportunity, but unfortunately, they were idols and their managers had good intentions. That didn't mean he wasn't weak to their puppy eyes though. And Chani was shooting him some serious pleading looks right now.

 

"What's with the eyes?"

"Nothing."

"Chani - "

"It's just, I haven't had one of those chocolates in years and I really wanted one."

 

He was properly pouting now, bottom lip sticking out and a delicate pink from being chewed on. His eyes were big and shiny, and he just looked so small and young. Juho always had a soft spot for their two youngest, and they knew it. So of course when Chani pleaded with him to sneak out and get chocolate - how could he say no?

 

("Oh come on you're not going to make me do that!"

"If you want the chocolate you have to work for it."

"I have been working so hard hyung! Pleeeease~"

"This box costs a week pay, you'll have to do better than that."

"Juho hyuuung, you're my favourite! Chani wants the chocolate pleease?"

"...it should be illegal for you to be this cute."

"So did I work hard enough?"

"You always do.")

 

 

("G'night hyung."

"Night Chani, sleep well."

"Thanks hyung. I love you."

"I love you too, brat.")


End file.
